


First Time for Everything

by AuthorMAGrant



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Random smut, Short One Shot, aged-up Yuri and Otabek, experienced Yuri, virgin otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorMAGrant/pseuds/AuthorMAGrant
Summary: All it takes is a single, wrong hand placement and Otabek's secret attraction for Yuri is exposed. And, if Yuri has anything to say about it, that won't be the only thing.





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francowitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/gifts), [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



 

“Seriously, Beka, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

Otabek took another deep breath and willed the blood rushing lower to cease and desist. “Nothing,” he rasped. He cleared his throat and reached for the bottle of water on his side of the couch, pretending to be cool.

He wasn’t cool. Not by a long shot.

He’d been pining after the ice tiger of Russia for seven years, friends with him for four, and he was pretty sure he was going insane. There were only so many years of video calls when Yuri was half-dressed for bed, when Yuri skated around the rink in skin-tight practice outfits, when Yuri jumped on him in joy when they found each other in airports, when Yuri took him shopping, when Yuri drank with a straw, when Yuri ate ice cream, when Yuri laughed, when Yuri smiled for him alone, when Yuri fucking breathed...yeah, only so much of that shit he could take.

They’d been together—platonically—for so long that no one even raised a brow when they snuck off together after competitions. Their coaches had given up booking them separate rooms. Lilia had put her foot down at first, but when she bullied a hotel manager into giving her a key to their room and stormed in, only to find them fully clothed, Yuri lounging on top of Otabek, while they watched a crappy sci-fi movie, all fears vanished. After all, Otabek was the _nice_ boy. The hero of Kazakhstan. He would _never_ do anything inappropriate with Yuri.

And he hadn’t. For years.

Instead, he’d quietly pined after his best friend. He’d snuck out of hotel beds early in the mornings, shamefully thinking of the warm, pliant body still lying there under the sheets, while he hurriedly rid himself of hard-ons that would have destroyed the best thing in his life. It had worked too, until two days ago when Yuuri had caught him leaving the bathroom at an ungodly early hour of the morning, flushed and shaky and desperate to not get caught. The older Japanese man had stared at him, halfway out of the sliding door of the room he and Victor shared at the onsen, and Otabek had frozen.

“You okay, Otabek?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Yurio waiting for you?”

“Yeah.”

Yuuri nodded slowly and Otabek seized the moment to flee. He was about to pull open the door to his and Yuri’s room when that soft voice called from behind him, “He wouldn’t be angry if he knew.”

Part of him was desperate to believe Yuuri’s words. The rest of him, including his cautious mind, had already listed every potential crisis and told him, in no uncertain terms, that he would _never_ let Yuri figure out his feelings.

“Beka, talk to me.”

He started to turn his head to answer Yuri, who only grew pushier when he felt he was being ignored, but the blond had already started to move. Otabek saw the danger coming, but couldn’t move. Couldn’t shout a warning. Couldn’t do anything but watch in horror as Yuri’s hand stretched out and came to rest on his thigh, steadying him as he crawled across the couch to settle himself in Otabek’s lap.

Otabek’s body, on its own volition, arched up into that touch. And then Yuri’s hand brushed against the erection fighting his sweatpants. And then Otabek made some kind of strangled noise because there was no way an accidental touch should feel that good.

“Whoa.” Yuri paused, looking down at Otabek’s lap. His eyes widened. “ _Whoa_.”

“I’m sorry,” Otabek said in a rush, “I didn’t mean—I just can’t—shit, I’ll leave—”

“Beka, do you _like_ me? I mean, _sexually_?”

He buried his face in his hands in a laughable attempt to hide his blush. “I swear, I never meant for you to find out and I don’t want you to hate me and—”

He yelped when Yuri’s hands clamped around his thighs and tugged him abruptly down on the couch. When he risked a cautious glance, Yuri knelt between his legs, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

“Thank fuck,” Yuri said, tugging Otabek’s sweatpants down. “I thought I was going to spend my entire life a dumbass who fell in love with a straight guy.”

“Umm, I’m definitely not straight.”

Yuri’s grin widened. “I can see that.” He leaned down, his lithe frame settling over Otabek’s with a strangely familiar, but newly erotic weight. His face hovered inches away. “Can I–?”

“Anything,” Otabek breathed with a conviction he’d never felt about anything else in his life.

Their first kiss was shockingly sweet, nothing more than a slow, gentle brush of lips. Otabek knew he was bright red, but he lifted his head off the couch, chasing Yuri’s mouth and moaning when he was rewarded for his eagerness. He had no idea how long they made out like that, their cocks brushing through too many thin layers of clothing, but by the time Yuri drew away, Otabek thought he might die if his got any harder. The world kept shivering and he felt everything, the couch’s fabric at his back, Yuri’s lips sliding down and over the flushed skin of his chest and stomach, and then warm breath over tender skin that kept beading out moisture in the desperate hope that relief was imminent.

He should warn him. As humiliating as it would be, he didn’t think Yuri would tease him about it.

“Yuri,” he whispered, voice cracking, “I’m not going to last long.”

A wicked look. “That’s the goal.” And that vicious mouth that only lost its sharpness for him lowered and Otabek’s world ended.

Too much. Not enough. Warmth and heat and pressure. Yuri’s tongue flicking over the underside of his erection. The lightest scrape of teeth, just enough to send shivers cascading up and down his spine, bowing his back so he rose up and could finally _see_ —

Blond hair tumbling forward. Piercing emerald gaze holding his as pale pink lips slick with spit stretched wider and Yuri rose up before sliding down the rest of the way.

Fireworks. Full body spasm.

Fuck skating. He would chase this high for the rest of his life. He’d propose right now, if that’s what it took.

He drifted down slowly, coming back to himself in bits and pieces. Sweat sliding down the sides of his head. Random muscles ticking until he realized he was flexing them and tried to relax. A bone-deep sense of peace that he’d never gotten from his hand.

When he finally lifted his head, he saw how Yuri knelt there, cheeks pink, eyes sparking with hunger, and stared at him. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush this much, Beka.”

“Oh, God, please don’t.”

“Are you always that ... responsive?”

“Dunno. Never tried–” He shut his mouth so fast his teeth clicked together and he wondered if it was possible for the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

Like Yuri had just done. Shit. Wrong time to think of that.

Yuri tilted his head, eyes narrowing. “Wait, this was your _first_ ...” He trailed off, Otabek’s turned head and full body blush enough to answer his question.

He shouldn’t have worried though. Yuri just gave a quiet, amazed little laugh, and brushed a hand down Otabek’s stomach with a tenderness that threatened to bring tears to his eyes.

“I’m glad it was me,” Yuri said.

Otabek reached up and clasped his hand. “I wouldn’t have wanted it to be anyone else.”

“So, is it safe to assume there are other firsts you haven’t had yet?” Yuri tilted his head toward the bedroom, eyebrows waggling. Otabek knew from the tenting of Yuri’s shorts that the suggestion was only half-playful.

He smiled. “Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Phayte and Francowitch for the writing sprint that gave me a long enough break to produce this. And more thanks to Voslenonice on Tumblr for the post that inspired this idea.


End file.
